Shattered Hearts
by Mochila
Summary: Haru esta profundamente enamorado de Rin, lo cual le llevó a malos habitos; Pero Haru no logra darse cuenta de que Makoto esta profundamente enamorado de el... Makoharu, un poco de Rinharu Ojalá les guste:D


Miró al cielo con tristeza. Otra vez había encontrado a Haru llorando angustiadamente en el helado piso del baño, mientras que su muñeca chorreaba sin parar. Otra vez, se estaba sintiendo culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo. Su mano agarró su polera con fuerza, a la altura de su pecho; Le dolía. Le dolía que una y otra vez, Rin causara este efecto en Haru, De que el pelirrojo siempre usara un puesto mas importante que el. Había pasado un par de semanas desde su llegada, y aunque en ese momento le mataba el que Haru estuviera feliz por el Tiburón, no podía negar que le aliviaba la mejora de su sanidad mental. Por supuesto, al notar el rotundo cambio psicológico del Tiburón, empeoró aún más. Lo que empezó con cortaduras en los brazos terminó en un intento frustrado de suicidio, en el cual Makoto logro interferir. Haru extrañaba a Rin, eso estaba mas que claro; pero el pelinegro no lograba darse cuenta del profundo amor que le tenia el Orca hacia el, y que simplemente no sobreviviría en un mundo sin Haru.  
Respiró ondo, intentando calmarse. Estaba seguro de que esta era una de las pocas veces en las cuales lo había encontrado en tan mal estado, Le daba hasta la impresión de que no había tocado el agua en varios días. Por supuesto, Haru era descuidado de su aspecto físico, pero no hasta tal punto; Podía decir fácilmente que le daba un poco de miedo. Las muñecas de su preciado Delfín…Manchadas de sangre. Apenas podía ver cuantas cortaduras fueron, aunque eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba. El pelinegro se había hecho unos cuantos cortes en vertical.  
Cuando Makoto vio sus ojos cerrándose, se aterró. Se aterró, y sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente mientras tomaba el pequeño cuerpo del pelinegro, levantándolo lo mas cuidadosamente posible del charco que se había formado, intentando detener el sangrado. Makoto siempre hacia esto, y cada vez que lo hacía, se rompía en diminutos microscópicos pedazos que seguramente no se unirían nunca.  
Quería llorar. Quería llorar a los pies de la cama de su profundo y no correspondido amor. Quería llorar, y aferrarse a su frágil cuerpo, y esconder su rostro en su cuello…Pero Haru no merecía otro peso; Ya había sufrido lo suficiente, y no quería ser una carga para el.  
Sus oscuras pestañas aletearon, y con la mirada aun algo desorbitada, miró al piso de madera, confundido. Los ojos verdes del mas alto se enfocaron en los miserables ojos azules del otro, esperando al momento en el que le correspondiera la mirada, Y al hacerlo, el mas pequeño soltó, "Makoto…me siento mareado…". Sus ojos se cerraron, intentando hacer desaparecer lo liviano que se sentía. Makoto sólo se quedó en silencio. Estrechó su mano hacia el pálido rostro del delfín, y con sus delgados dedos recorrió su mejilla, sus labios y su cabello. Haru frunció el ceño, y se tocó sus muñecas vendadas. Hizo una mueca de dolor, y Mako lo miró con preocupación. "Haru...te duele mucho?", el pelinegro lo miró con inexpresividad y contestó "Un poco..." y suspiró. Makoto se acercó más a Haru, y le tomó sus muñecas con delicadeza, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Makoto...estas bien...?" preguntó el menor mientras miraba los ojos verdes del mayor. "Haru..." y abrazó al pelinegro torpemente mientras sollozaba en el hombro del más bajo, "Porque haces esto...?"  
Haru estaba consciente de cuantas veces el castaño había repetido esa frase, y aún lograba hacerlo sentir culpable, entonces se aferró al cuerpo del más alto, esperando a que en algún momento se calmara. Alguien tocó la puerta, y Makoto se alejó levemente del pelinegro y lo miró antes de limpiarse los ojos a salir a ver quién era, "Ya voy" gritó el ojiverde mientras abría la puerta, encontrándose con el pelirrojo que tanto detestaba ver. "Rin" saludó el castaño algo decepcionado. Le dirigió una sonrisa falsa al pelirrojo y murmuró un "pasa" antes de desviar la mirada y dirigirse a la pieza Haruka, sentándose nuevamente a los pies de su cama. Al llegar Rin con su típica sonrisa de dientes afilados, los ojos de Haru brillaron, y Makoto sintió el celos burbujear en su interior. "Rin..." pronunció con suavidad. "Haru..." respondió el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro agachándose al borde de la cama. El delfín se levantaba levemente, dejando al descubierto las blancas vendas de sus muñecas, y el tiburón lo miro con ojos sorprendidos. "Haru...que pasó?"  
Haruka lo miró con un poco de miedo, y desvió la mirada hacia el castaño, y con algo de rapidez, contestó "Sólo un rasguño". El pelirrojo miró al castaño sin creer las palabras del delfín, pero el orca sólo se limitó a decir "Sólo un rasguño."  
El Matsuoka iba a decir algo, pero Makoto lo interrumpió algo brusco. "Rin, quiero hablar contigo un minuto."  
Rin frunció el ceño, pero siguió los pasos del castaño hasta la parte de fuera de la casa, dejando al vice presidente confundido.  
"Que pasa?" preguntó el pelirrojo al llegar, y el orca le dirigió una mirada fría mientras tomaba al más bajo de los hombros, sacudiéndolo. Estaba enojado, frustrado y cansado de que Haru hiciera una y otra vez lo mismo, y por un idiota como Rin. "Aléjate de Haruka." Le dijo cortante, no esperando una respuesta. "Le haces daño. No merece esto, Rin." el ojiverde lo miró con odio mientras el más bajo lo miraba con miedo.  
Rin nunca había visto a Makoto así, y lo aterraba. Los ojos verdes del mayor se veían oscuros y cansados. "No se de que mierda hablas..." Empezó con enojo, sacudiendo las manos del moreno, "...Haru es mi amigo, Makoto. Por eso, no me alejaré de el. Y cambiaré lo que sea que le haga daño." Susurró antes de marcharse con pasos acelerados.

**Ojalá les haya gustado el primer capitulo:3 me gustaria saber sus opiniones, para mejorar en los siguientes capitulos:D**


End file.
